1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for processing a message in a mobile device and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for selectively displaying a list of messages received from a specific subscriber from among various types of received messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device has advanced considerably to perform a variety of functions, for example, to send and receive different message service types, such as SMS (Short Message Service), MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service), IM (Instant Message), e-mail, SNS (Social Network Service) feeds, calendar (or schedule), and the like. A mobile device uses respective dedicated applications suitable for different types of received messages.
That is, in a conventional mobile device, each received message according to the above service types can be read only through a dedicated application. For example, an e-mail can be read in a mail inbox, and an SMS or MMS message can be read through a suitable message application. Therefore, when a particular person sends an e-mail and an SMS message, a recipient has to access an e-mail account and an SMS inbox, respectively, in order to read each message even though these messages are transmitted from the same person.
Additionally, it is not possible to check simultaneously the received time of messages having different message forms. For example, if a reply is sent via an e-mail in response to a request made through an SMS message, a conventional mobile device cannot provide the user with a relation between two types of messages even though an e-mail and an SMS message have a logical relation.